Some Things Never Change
by Sangha
Summary: A little ficcage for Seto's Bday written within a challenge in the Kaibabros community! Brotherly stuff. No romance. Besides, check out the community!


I've written this forSeto's b-day challenge in the Kaibabros. community!Not much but... oh well...

_A/N: I've been thinking aboutSeto's actual age and birth date. I've got to explain how I came up with the idea of Seto being indeed born 1980. Well, YGO's copyright's from the year of 1996 where Seto Kaiba has been…16! Alright! 1996 – 16 ? __Let's just assume he's been born 1980; that'll mean he's becoming how old this year? You do the calculations; I did the writing. Btw, I let Moki be born 1986 – why? Just because. Dunno why…_

**-**

**Some Things Never Change**

**-**

**PAST**

-

date: 96-25-10

5:24 a.m.

The figure's head was buried within the soft pillow, his nose so deep in between its feathers that it almost suffocated him. Lying on his belly both of his hands were spread out next to him, one underneath the pillow as he was softly snoring. The blanket around his body was messily wrapped around his hips due to his movements in his slumber as his body was squarely covering the big poster bed.

Today was his birthday.

But it was not just any birthday of the now sixteen-year-old boy but his first birthday as the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. No one would come to his bedroom to harshly wake him up today. No one would make him suffer throughout the day with studies. No one would dare yell at him today. He was free and he would sleep as long as he pleased.

Still, he had set his alarm clock to wake him at 5:30 a.m. He was looking forward to this day, just like the latest days when he resumed back at his desk in his office, leading the company his stepfather once owned. He enjoyed being in charge of the huge company.

He enjoyed being in charge of his life, now, finally.

5:29 a.m.

The door to his room opened silently as another figure, much smaller than the sleeping boy, entered and tiptoed to the bed. A giggly grin adorned the boy's features as he watched his older brother turn in his sleep, now lying on his backside. One of his hands covered his forehead as he emitted an almost audible sound of snoring.

The boy had to suppress his snicker.

_One, two, three…_

Mentally he counted down, ready to give his big brother what he deserved! Just when the alarm clock released a buzzing sound the boy jumped quickly as lightning on the bed, then onto his brother to sit on his belly.

"Ow…" came the older one's groggy reply as his blue eyes bolt open, realizing the weight, even if just slight, on his stomach. His arm shot out to switch on the small lamp on the right side of the bed and his eyes tried to adjust to the light. "Mokuba."

"Happy birthday nii-sama!" The boy clapped his hands together as his grin widened to an extend that his brother made believe in the saying of the ear-to-ear-grin.

"Uh…" His brother scowled slightly, failing an attempt to lift his body. The boy had grown heavier lately. "Thank you, Mokuba."

The boy giggled his appreciation and gave another toothy grin. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Setooooo… happy birthday to yooouuu!"

Seto's lips twitched involuntarily into a small lopsided smile, then ruffled the boy's raven hair. "Thanks, kid."

"Come on, Seto! Stand up! It's your birthday! I want to give you your birthday present!" Mokuba's voice was loud.

Too loud for the CEO's sensitive, nearly still sleeping, ears but he shrugged it off with a slight nod. "I would if I could."

"Oh…" Quickly the boy scrambled off the older brother and ran toward the bedroom door, pulling the older boy within his night clothes along. "Let's go down, nii-sama!"

Seto nodded, willingly being pulled downstairs until they reached the kitchen. An uncomfortable smell entered his nostrils but he didn't say anything.

"There!" Mokuba shouted happily, pointing to a piece of paper, rolled and closed with a strap. "Open it!"

Seto nodded, again ruffling the kid's hair and walked over to the wrapped gift, unclasping the strap.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon." He had received many drawings like this one before and still, he expressed his awe to the younger sibling by asking the same question every time. "Did you draw this all by yourself?"

Mokuba nodded proudly. "Yes, I did. And I've cooked you breakfast!"

So that was the smell. Burned eggs he supposed but Seto smiled. "Thank you. It's very beautiful."

The small boy laughed modestly and ran over to his brother, hugging him around his waist tightly. "You're the best, nii-sama!"

Slightly bending down Seto hugged him back until the boy pulled away. "What are we going to do today? Will we celebrate?"

"I've got work to do," was the older brother's reply as usual but this time Mokuba's eyes turned even sadder than usually. Seto frowned. "Well, you've got to go to school and when you're off you come to Kaiba Corporation. As soon as I'm finished we'll go home and…" he wanted to avoid the word 'celebrate'. He wasn't the kind to _celebrate_. "Watch a movie…perhaps? What do you think?"

Immediately the boy's arms were around his brother's waist again, pressing even tighter before letting go with a cheeky grin on his face. "That'd be fantastic!"

Seto nodded and smiled. _This day was special after all._

-

**PRESENT**

-

date: 05-25-10

5:24 a.m.

Seto blinked as he stared up at the ceiling. Again, he was awake before his time. He couldn't sleep like he used to during his teenage years. That was a phenomenon that came with every year growing older he supposed and turned to the side. Normally he would switch off his alarm clock and stand up. He was awake anyway. But today he would force himself to keep in bed at least until it really was time to stand up!

Because today was his birthday.

He didn't give much about his 'special day', not since he was… eight? Eight years old and nothing would make fewer sense than his stupid birthday. Anyways, his life had turned out quite… successful. He had been Duel Monsters world-champion—and would still be if it wasn't for Yuugi—and he owned the most powerful games company in whole Japan. Yes, his life was good.

Unaware Seto yawned as his eyes drifted close. Damn, he was the CEO of his own company! The boss! The one in charge! He could do whatever he wanted! And right now, strangely, he wanted to close his eyes desperately.

Yes, he deserved closing his heavy eyelids for a moment longer.

5:29 a.m.

Undiscovered a shadow quietly walked over to the CEO's bed and grinned to his own amusement. His ebony hair hung shaggily from off his head as he rubbed beneath his nose in enjoyment. His pierced left eyebrow rose with the small metal stick inside funnily as he watched his nii-sama roll onto his backside, emitting a humble noise of gruffness during his slumber.

The young man suppressed his snicker.

_One, two, three…_

Ready to greet his brother appropriately he waited until the alarm clock started his buzzing sound, then jumped with his full weight on his sleeping brother and settled his grown up butt onto his brother's belly.

"Ow… damn it!" His brother immediately cursed and wriggled underneath but Mokuba just smirked and tried to make himself even heavier. Once Seto had switched on the lights he glared at the younger sibling intently. "Mokuba! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Happy birthday nii-sama!" Mokuba just grinned wickedly from ear to ear.

"Uh…" Seto let out a frustrated sigh. "You'll never grow up, Mokuba, will you?"

The younger brother just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "S'pose not…"

"Lift your heavy butt off me." Sternly Seto ordered but if anyone then Mokuba was the only one who would not follow EVERY order of the CEO.

"No. First you have to be a good big brother and be quiet."

Seto frowned as his left eyebrow rose in disbelief. "You are _not_ going to sing… are you?"

He shouldn't even have asked! Mokuba's voice was suddenly all throughout the mansion as Seto assumed. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Setooooo… happy birthday to yooouuu!"

"Thanks, kid." Seto smirked, knowing his brother didn't like to be called a 'kid' anymore, and crossed his arms. "Now, get off me."

"Yeah, yeah…" Mokuba climbed slowly off the older brother and walked casually toward the bedroom door, stopping there with a questioning gaze at Seto who had just swung his legs out of the bed. "C'mon Seto, let's go down! Being a quarter century doesn't mean you're off your duties!"

Another glare proved Mokuba's joke as not so funny for the CEO but he followed the younger brother downstairs without further arguments.

"There!" Mokuba said with a grin and pointed to a wrapped box. "My gift to you. Open it!"

"What? No drawing this time?" Seto joked ironically before unwrapping the box.

"Don't be silly, Seto," was the teenager's very serious reply.

"An…ash tray." Very creative Mokuba's gifts had never been but this was almost ridiculous. Seto didn't even smoke! But it didn't really matter anyway.

Mokuba smiled proudly. "I've made it myself."

That explained a lot. Seto hadn't had a clue that his brother was taking pottery class. "Thank you. It's very… needful."

"And I've made you breakfast."

There was no smell. What was strange… "Where is it then?"

The nineteen-year-old boy looked as if his brother was utterly stupid, then shrugged. "In the microwave of course."

"Oh… of course." Seto smiled a rare smile looking at his brother who suddenly ran over to him and hugged him squarely across the shoulders.

"You're still the best, nii-sama!" There was no need to bend down for Seto as he hugged him back. Mokuba was nearly as tall as he was, if not half an inch taller but Seto supposed it was just the unruly hair. "Are we going to watch a movie later? I could come over to Kaiba Corporation as soon as school's over."

An uncommon, yet nice tradition had developed between them on Seto's birthday. Mokuba would choose the film, anything was good enough for the older brother, and together they would watch later during the evening. "Sure."

Mokuba gave a last grin and nodded. "Cool."

Seto also nodded and smiled. _This day was special after all._

And some things never changed, _hopefully_.

;D

The end.


End file.
